David Bedella
David Bedella is an American actor. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Bedella primarily appeared in stage musicals, (most famouslyJerry Springer: The Opera and The Rocky Horror Show) but also appeared in films including Batman Begins, and television series such as Holby City. He often worked as a voice actor in programmes such as Thonas and Friends and Mountain Mystery. Singing A frequent performer in stage musicals, Bedella made an early appearance in A Chorus Line and subsequently appeared in such shows as Paint Your Wagon and Jesus Christ Superstar, as well as originating the dual role of Jonathan Weiruss/Satan in Jerry Springer: The Opera. Bedella also frequently played Frank N Furter in The Rocky Horror Show, as well as appearing as Alexander Molokov in the 2008 concert of Chess. He played the roles of Billy Flynn in Chicago and Sweeney in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Stage A Chorus Line (1986) *Montage Part 3: Mother (contains solo lines) *One *One (reprise)/Bows Paint Your Wagon (1992) *I Talk to the Trees (duet) *How Can I Wait? (Reprise)(duet) *Carino Mio (duet) *Another Autumn (duet) Jesus Christ Superstar (1995) *This Jesus Must Die (contains solo lines) *Hosanna (contains solo lines) *Damned for All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Trial Before Pilate (Including the Thirty-Nine Lashes)(contains solo lines) H.M.S. Pinafore (2000) *We sail the ocean blue *The nightingale *A maiden fair to see *My gallant crew, good morning ... I am the Captain of the Pinafore *A British tar *Finale, Act I *Kind Captain, I've important information (duet) *He is an Englishman *Here, take her, sir *Finale, Act II Jerry Springer: The Opera (2002)(originated the role) *Ladies and Gentlemen (contains solo lines) *Have Yourselves a Good Time (contains solo lines) *Bigger than Oprah Winfrey (contains solo lines) *Talk to the Band (contains solo lines) *Intro to Diaper Man (contains solo lines) *Mama Gimme Smack on the Asshole (contains solo lines) *The First Time I Saw Jerry (solo) *Backstage Scene (contains solo lines) *Him Am the Devil (contains solo lines) *Every Last Mother Fucker Should Go Down (contains solo lines) *Grilled and Roasted (contains solo lines) *Once in Happy Realms of Light (contains solo lines) *Fuck You Talk (contains solo lines) *Satan & Jesus Spat (contains solo lines) *Adam and Eve and Mary (contains solo lines) *Where Were You? (contains solo lines) *Behold God (contains solo lines) *It Ain't Easy Being Me Part I (contains solo lines) *It Ain't Easy Being Me Part 2 (contains solo lines) *Marriage of Heaven & Hell (contains solo lines) *Please Don't Die *Take Care *Martin's Richard-esque Finale de Grand Fromage *Play Out Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2005) *Tear Me Down (duet) *The Origin of Love (contains solo lines) *Sugar Daddy (duet) *Angry Inch (contains solo lines) *Wig in a Box (contains solo lines) *Wicked Little Town (contains solo lines) *Hedwig's Lament (solo) *Exquisite Corpse (duet) *Wicked Little Town (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Midnight Radio (contains solo lines) The Rocky Horror Show (2006) *Sweet Transvestite (duet) *I Can Make You a Man (solo) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *I'm Going Home (solo) Betwixt! (2008) Chicago (2011) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Road Show (2011) *Waste *Gold! *Brotherly Love (duet) *The Game (solo) *Addison's Trip *That Was a Year *You *The Game (Reprise)(solo) *Addison's City (contains solo lines) *Boca Raton *Go (solo) *Finale (duet) Soho Cinders (2011) *Spin (contains solo lines) *Who's That Boy? Putting It Together (2014) In the Heights (2014) *Inutil (solo) *Atencion (solo) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2014) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) The Producers (2015) *Keep It Gay (contains solo lines) *Along Came Bialy *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Heil Myself (contains solo lines) *Springtime for Hitler: Part II (contains solo lines) *Prisoners of Love (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Gallery bedellasatan.jpg|'Satan' in Jerry Springer: The Opera. bedellahedwig.jpg|'Hedwig' in Hedwig and the Angry Inch. bedellafrank.jpg|'Frank N. Furter' in The Rocky Horror Show. bedellamolokov.jpg|'Alexander Molokov' in Chess. bedellaflynn.jpg|'Billy Flynn' in Chicago. bedellamizner.jpg|'Wilson Mizner' in Road Show. bedellageorge.jpg|'William George' in Soho Cinders. bedellatogether.jpg|Putting It Together. bedellarosario.jpg|'Kevin Rosario' in In the Heights. bedellasweeney.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. bedellaroger.jpg|'Roger De Bris' in The Producers. Bedella, David Bedella, David